


In The Earth Kingdom

by Madamfluffykins



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Gravity Falls
Genre: Cabbages, Earth Kingdom, Gravatar AU, Karate, One Shot, Stan is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamfluffykins/pseuds/Madamfluffykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note this is not my AU. Kalajorn on Tumblr made it.</p><p>My tumblr is Madamfluffykins.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In The Earth Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is not my AU. Kalajorn on Tumblr made it.
> 
> My tumblr is Madamfluffykins.

"Dipper! Look at the cabbages!" Mabel shrieks, "They're so... green!" The young air bender went to hold one when a strange looking man slapped her arm away. "Not my cabbages!" He scolded, before turning to a tall woman and a chubby waterbender, "Watch your charge!" Mabel, her face red, goes to her brother, who was watching a thin man dressed in a red tunic amaze a group of earthbenders with card tricks. 

"Mabel, look!" Dipper hissed once his sister was behind him, "Do you see what he's doing?"

Mabel peered over his shoulder and shrugged. "Entertaining some earthbenders?" She guessed. Dipper shoved her shoulder and pointed to the man's left. 

"See that? He just nicked some kids money," Dipper explained, "He's using the cards as a distraction."

Mabel was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Dip Dop, he's not doing anything!What's with you and these weird theories?" Dipper, unsurprisingly, doesn't answer her and remains concentrated on the man. 

 

"Mabel, Dipper?" Wendy's usually calm voice has a string of urgency in it, "That freaky cabbage guy is talking to some guards and pointing at us!" She was right. Two guards were walking to the group, while the cabbage man stroked his precious crops. 

"Doods!" Soos appeared behind Wendy, "We need to get outta here, fast!"

"How?" Wendy asked, glancing around. The man with the cards blocked the only path away from the guards, and Waddles the flying bison was nowhere to be found. Dipper looked around and, seeing no escape, raised his hands into the air. Mabel, Soos, and Wendy soon followed his lead. 

The guards appeared to not care that they gave in, however. As they drew closer, one erected a wall of earth behind him and the other put earthen handcuffs on everyone in the group, even the kids. He wasn't very gentle about it. 

As the group was being manhandled, Mabel noticed something strange. The thin man with the cards was walking to them, a pouch of money in his hands. "Everything alright here?" He has a gruff voice, but Mabel thinks he seems nice, "Why are ya doing this to a couple of kids?" The guards glare at him, then notice the money.

"Hey! That's mine!" One shouts, forgetting about the group in his rage and attacking the man. He easily sidesteps the guard and trips him. "One down, one to go!" He taunts, "Come at me!" The final guard takes his bait and charges him, one hand holding a knife and the other ready to bend. The thief jumps over him, kicking the guard in the face before rolling on the ground and getting up into a complicated looking fighting stance. 

"Ow!" The guard yells, charging again. And, again, the man jumps over him and kicks his head. 

"Waaaaah!" Everyone, save for Mabel, looks around for the source of the noise, the battle forgotten. A flying bison, who saw his owner being hurt, flies down and crushes both guards. 

"Waddles! Good boy!" Mabel praises, going to her pet. Dipper, Soos, and Wendy follow behind her. 

"Ya alright kids?" The strange man questions, "Those guards were pretty rough." Wendy nods to him, then hops onto the bison.

"Wait!" Just as they are about to take off, the man appears behind them, an ostrich horse on a lead balancing on Waddles' back, "Ya four owe me big! I can't stay in this city for much longer!"

"So you think you can con a ride off of us?" Dipper demands, turning to the man with his arms crossed, "We don't even know you!"

"Names Stan. Now, let's get this flying beast going. More guards will be following behind those!" 

"You saved us, man. We do owe ya." Wendy admits. Dipper glares at her, and Soos raises his hand, apparently agreeing with her.

"I agree, Wendy, but I gotta ask him some questions first." Mabel puts his hand on Stan's shoulder, "What the heck was that fighting? You where all bam, pow, boing!? And why do you have an ostrich horse?"

"It's called Fire Style, kiddo*. Imagine fire bending, without all of the fire." Stan explains, "The ostrich horse is called Diablo, and he's my friend. Now, can we get going?"

 

"No." Dipper crosses his arms, "I don't trust con men. I saw what you were doing with the cards. Anyways, what about your family? Are you really just going to pack up and leave? We aren't making stops at your place, you know."

Mabel huffs, "Dipper does have a point there. I hate meanies!"

"Listen, kid. Sipper was it?" Stan pauses before he continues, a bit slower, "I don't have any family in this city, and even if I did I wouldn't wanna see 'em. Don't worry 'bout my shi- er stuff either. Everything I got is in the bag on Diablo's back."

"Oh." Soos speaks up, "Sorry dood." 

"Let's just go." Stan pats Diablos' back, "Like I said, the guards are comin'." As he said this four guards appeared from behind the giant wall that was raised earlier.

"Yip yip!" Mabel commanded, and the group of four turned five people flew off to the earth palace.


End file.
